


Hear Them Murmur

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: psychoteeth au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices were poison. And Ryan was addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Them Murmur

Ryan can hear them talk and whisper.

No one else he knows can hear them- the voices with their oily, dripping voices and curling words. It’s something he has always heard. Even at a young age they have been talking to him, slithering thoughts and bad intentions into his mind. No body, no form, just voices that are feather-light and dark. It was easy to hide it as a child; he would be called a quiet, gentle child. He rarely talked or interacted with the other kids. He was classified as anti-social.

Yes, he was bullied and picked on as a child. Names like freak and loner, shoves and spitting, the bigger kids with malicious intents would always target him. No other kids ever stood up for him, and even the teachers just gave him pitying looks. Ryan said nothing when he brought home bruises and scratches. He looked at him mother with a blank look while his father explained that he should tell someone at school, or stand up for himself. He took everything quietly, and the voices bickered in his mind. They overlapped and argued, whispering and quiet, making Ryan strain his ears to hear things that weren’t there.

They finally hissed that the time would come when they would pay for what they did. Very clearly.

That time was the next morning at recess. The kids came to pick on him in a group of three like expected. They poked and prodded, jeered and laughed. Ryan slowly backed up until he was sure that the other kids and teachers couldn’t see him. The voices were hissing and spitting, praising him and urging him on. He gripped the knife that he snatched from a friend of his mom’s cutlery in his pocket tightly. They followed him further from the group, and Ryan grinned.

Ryan stabbed the nearest one in the eye, knife digging deep and puncturing his brain. Blood spurted out and splattered all over him, the warmth seeping into his clothes and skin. He quickly tugged on it, and with a sickening squelch, yanked it out. The kids stood in shook. blood splattered all over them as well. They had no time to react. Ryan had quickly immobilized them and slit their throats in a blink of an eye, and with a quickness Ryan didn’t know he had. His blood boiled with anger and stabbed them once more before running into the school.

He quickly ran to the classroom- the cameras never worked- and grabbed his bag, washed himself in the bathroom, and changed his clothes. Ryan stuffed the stained clothes in his backpack and made sure that there was no blood on him. After he rushed back to the classroom, Ryan opened another bully’s backpack and placed the knife at the bottom of his backpack. All in a matter of minutes.

Ryan knew that no one his age could’ve done what he had done- not without the voices.

They found the dead children a good fifteen minutes after recess had ended, and the voices sang praise.

No one found out that Ryan had did it all. He had burned the clothes in the fireplace at home, and he got away with it all. The knife was found, and the kid was sent away. Where he went, Ryan never found out. His parents had moved to Texas as soon as the school released the news. So, it was a new state and a new school.

The voices quieted down after they had moved. They were reduced to murmurs and strokes, apparently appeased by the actions Ryan had done. They sat idle in Ryan’s head, loosening their grip on Ryan. The following years in school were much smoother, the people in Texas nicer than the people in Georgia, and the lack of voices molding Ryan into what they wanted him to be and do. His presence when unnoticed and quiet.

Apparently that’s what roused the voices again.

 


End file.
